Which Witchling
by Cklurean
Summary: This is Anders' continuation from Chapter 28 on. It'll be the same story line as the other but the ending will be different. Since it was a tie from Fenris and Anders (As usual.) I didn't choose one or the other, I just decided to do both. Hope you enjoy! AndersxOC. Tell me if you like the cover art. I did it myself. :D
1. Chapter 1

"Anders…I-" She grinned mischeiviously. "How long will it take before I drive you mad?" Anders leaned forward quickly, brushing his lips against hers. Her breath snaked over his bottom lip and he moaned into her mouth, barely mindful of the others just down the hall. She brought her hands up to the leather thong holding his hair in place and with a gentle tug let his hair fall below his chin. She carded her fingers through the silky strands as her tongue darted into his mouth and massaged his, he shivered.

His hands glided down her arms to her waist as he pulled her tightly against him,, savoring the feel of her soft curves. He pulled back slightly, their hair huffing between them as he rested his head on her shoulder once again. "This will be a disaster," he murmured quietly before inhaling deeply and relishing the scent of damp soil and evergreen. "But I can't stop, I can't live without it." She tightened her grip in his hair a moment, shocked at his words. "We could die at any moment, but I don't want that to happen before I tell you how I feel." He lifted his head and gazed deeply into her light green pools.

She smiled, "I feel the same."

"I thought… with Justice, this part of me was over." He frowned and gripped her arm tightly looking just past her at the wall, unable to confess to her directly. "I can't give you a normal life." _I'm from a different world. Our standards of normalcy are completely different. _"Because of who I am, you'll be hunted if you are with me, hated, the whole world will be against us." He declared softly. "But I can't… I can't turn you away."

"I don't want you to." She smiled brightly.

The visible relief in Anders' eyes stole away Jennifer's breath. She brushed her lips gently along his before pushing back. He grinned crookedly and Jennifer fought not to faint dead away. "I suppose we should get back." Anders cleared his throat. "They may end up sending a search party for us if we don't hurry along."

Jennifer snorted with laughter and handed Anders back his leather thong. "You should wear your hair down more, it suits you."

Anders offered his arm to Jennifer. She curtsied, taking his arm and smiling. He released her arm as they neared the end of the hallway, Anders kissed the top of Jennifer's hand. "I am a lucky man." He mumbled quietly and Jennifer snickered as they entered the main sitting room.

"I thought I was the one interested in a late night snogging…" Isabela jested, looking leeringly at Jennifer and Anders.

Jennifer blushed deeply and waved her hands in front of her. "It's not like that! We didn't do anything! We talked that's it!" Anders had blushed as well but did not offer up any explanation. Jennifer looked pointedly at him before he found his left boot to be extremely fascinating.

"Ugh…On with the story… _please?" _She whined pleadingly at Varric, and he obliged telling tales well into the early morning. When his last tale was finally done, Jennifer yawned and smiled. Isabela had left earlier, claiming that the drink was too weak and she needed something _stiffer._ Garrett had escorted her back and had yet to return. Sebastian had left as well, claiming we was to sing in the morning sermon the next day and needed his rest, offering to escort a dreary Merrill to her hovel within the alienage. The others had left one by one, leaving Jennifer and Anders. She blushed when he made to leave and blurted, "Stay with me tonight!" _Oh jeez… Jennifer what is WRONG with you?! _

He paused and turned back only a step away. Her face with a bright crimson and she shifted nervously from one foot to the next. _What am I doing?! He's an older guy! I shouldn't be doing things like this. Holy crap balls… _He stepped forward and without ceremony Jennifer grabbed his hand and tugged him up the stairs. When they entered her room she did not turn towards him, but still held onto his hand, looking down at her feet.

Anders stepped closer again, running his hand up hers to her arm, his fingers dancing along her shoulder as he cupped the side of her face and turned her towards him. Her eyes said everything and he smiled. "This wouldn't be your first time, would it?"

She felt awful. Anders _was_ a good man, and she had meant every word, but here mere feet from the bed and mere inches from him- she was scared. Terrified. Filled with hope but not daring to admit it all the same. _I don't love you…_the words flooded her mind. She blinked warily and chewed on her bottom lip. "No, it's just- nevermind. It doesn't matter now."

"A secret for a secret?" Anders smirked. "Justice doesn't approve of my obsession with you. He believes you're a distraction. It is one of the few things in which he and I disagree." He curled his finger along her ear sending a shiver through her. "When I was in the circle, love was a game. It gave the Templars too much power to know there was something you couldn't stand to lose."

"The man I loved before you, broke my heart in so many pieces, I'd given up. I'm afraid it will happen again." She stepped back, hesitance clearly marking her features.

"Please, it would kill me to lose you." Jennifer shook her head, not daring to speak. "No mage I know of has ever dared to fall in love." He stepped closer once more, cupping her cheek and trailing his fingers along her neck down to her collar bone. "This is the rule I will most cherish breaking." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself onto her toes and closing her eyes gently.

Slowly they made their way back towards the bed, when the crook of her knees hit the downy mattress she reached back and laid upon the mattress their lips never separating. His gentle hands glided down her sides and back up, shifting the dress to where it grazed just below her hips. She let her shoes fall onto the floor with a muffled thump and brought her legs to wrap around his, arching her back slightly, the rough texture of his trousers brushing delightfully against her small clothes.

When he finally pulled back it was to remove his coat and shirt. The buckles bothersome and lengthy to unlatch. Jennifer ran her cool fingers up his stomach, the thin silky curls of hair that lead from his chest to below his waistband tickling her fingers, he groaned and braced himself on his arm and lowered himself once more to meet her lips, she nibbled softly on his lower lip before gently taking it into her mouth and sucking. He moaned as he separated her legs with his, she tilted her head back and sighed as he sat back on his feet and ran his hands along the outside of her thighs. Goosebumps dotted their way along her skin. Higher and higher his hands roamed as he caught the dress pulling it over her head, laying her bare before him. His eyes roving over her curves, desire flickering in their amber pools. "Maker… you're gorgeous."

Her body flushed deeply and the flames in the fireplace heated her naked form. When he lowered himself again, he kissed her jaw, then nibbled on her ear, before trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders to the valley between her breasts. There he savored each mound, taking the pink buds into his mouth until she squirmed with pleasure. His hands danced down her stomach and his kisses followed, and he reveled in the soft skin tightening under his menstruations. She purred happily, soft moans escaping her throat as he placed lips and fingers along her exposed flesh, when he reached the juncture of her thighs he lifted her legs and alternated kissing a path from her calf to her inner thighs, when he gently dragged his fingernails along the outside of her hips she gasped. "Holy crap balls, you are really good at this."

He chuckled lightly and breathed over her soft curls. "I've had many years' experience."

When he breathed over her curls once more, her hips bucked involuntarily and she groaned. "It shows." She panted breathlessly.

She was wound tightly and when he pulled the flat of his tongue over her glistening bud, she fisted the sheet and curled her toes to hold off her release. When he inserted his finger she bit her lip and shivered, he continued with tongue and finger and when he curled his finger inside her, rubbing that special spot deep within her, she came hard, her walls tightening around his and quivering with a need for more.

Her body tingled and she panted heavily as her orgasm subsided. He massaged her thighs and legs, rubbing his cheek along her calf and smiling. "It's nice to know I still have some useful talents." He crawled over her body and kissed her deeply, his tongue flavored her taste and a taste that was solely Anders.

He brought her legs up, resting them on his shoulders as he looked down at her. "Are you sure, love?" He asked, and her girly bits squealed in delight at the endearment. She nodded running her nails along his chest. He groaned lowering himself to kiss her once more before he glided deeply inside her. She arched her back, exposing her neck which Anders took full advantage of as he thrust slowly into her, pushing himself all the way in before retreating, only to repeat the process.

Her muscles were tight around his and she moaned with each thrust as it hit that same special nub within her. Over and over he pounded, while his hands roamed over her eliciting sensations that had her squirming and panting and pleading with Anders to go faster, deeper… **_deeper._** Anders braced himself on her legs, pushing on her thighs gently as he thrust into her, with each thrust, deeper and deeper and when she came, her breath hitched, her muscles clenching around him, he groaned deeply his thrust becoming more erratic, his member swelled within her and as he lowered himself to kiss her, he moaned loudly into her mouth, and releasing himself inside her. He pumped once then again milking himself and lengthening the pleasure of release.

-ooo-

Jennifer didn't know how long time had passed as Anders laid on her, still locked within her, a comforting weight. When he finally looked up he smiled before rolling to the side, pulling her with him. She laid there on his chest her finger drawing small circles down his stomach. He kissed the top of her head and leaned down to her ear. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer had spent the morning with Anders, helping him within his clinic practicing her healing skills on those with minor worries. It wasn't until the sun was high in the sky that a woman barged into the clinic, seemingly tripping over herself to get to Anders. "Rivkha?" Anders caught the girl as she stumbled.

She stayed in his arms panting and Jennifer stood to stand near Anders, looking over the girl, who couldn't have been much older than Jennifer herself. "Is she alright?"

The girl shook her head and motioned for privacy. Anders turned towards Jennifer "Give us a moment, love?" He asked and Jennifer blushed deeply before nodding. _Sodding romantic. I'm going to die from all my blood rushing to my cheeks if he keeps this up._ As the girl spoke with Anders, his brow creased and he gripped her shoulders tightly, the girl then nodded and ran out of the clinic, almost tripping over her own two feet.

Jennifer once again walked to Anders' side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Anders frowned, sighing. "I'm afraid not. I asked Rivkha to send word for Hawke. I can't believe they would even think about doing this! I'm so tired of us being persecuted for our Maker given gifts!" Anders plopped heavily on a nearby crate. Jennifer kneeled before him and rubbed her hands on his legs. "I'm sorry; sometimes I wish you were never sent here. It would save you from so much."

Jennifer smiled. "That seems like a contradiction. If I was never sent here, how on earth would I have met you?" She smirked giving him a peck on the cheek.

"This is true." He smiled softly towards her.

-ooo-

It was near an hour before Hawke showed at the clinic. He stepped towards Anders and quirked a brow. "What's all this about?"

"Have you noticed how many Tranquil are in the Gallows courtyard lately?" Anders asked. "And don't tell me I'm just sensitive to it. You saw what they did with Jennifer." Jennifer subconsciously rubbed the well hidden brand that grazed just above her brow. "I've been watching, and every day there are new Tranquil." He folded his arms. "All selling their bloody wares." _It's so adorable when he gets all British. _"Good mages too. People I know are passed their Harrowing."

"Are you sure?" Garrett asked suspiciously.

"Of course I'm sure! The Templars are using the Rite of Tranquility to silence those who speak against them. They are working on a plan to turn every mage in Kirkwall within the next three years!" His hand twitched and Jennifer knew Justice was simmering just below the surface, making his opinion known.

"How do you know all this?"

"There are groups in Kirkwall who help those that are fleeing the circle. They are the ones that helped us free Jennifer. And I've been informed that the plan is the work of a Templar named Ser Alrik." Jennifer's blood froze. She stood motionless as Anders continued on. "He's the one who performed the Rite on Karl and Jennifer, a nasty piece of work. He likes to make the mages beg."

"What happened between you and Ser Alrik?" Hawke asked.

"Garrett! That's not really any of your business, you know." Jennifer exclaimed heatedly.

Anders looked towards Jennifer and placed his hand on her arm. "I've been involved with an underground resistance. Mages living free in Kirkwall who help others escape." He looked back towards Hawke and sighed. "I can't tell you anymore, for your sake and theirs. You have too much involvement with the Guard and nobility. Suffice it to say, I've been in the Gallows. I've seen his work first hand."

"How can we stop them?" Garrett looked between Jennifer and Anders.

Anders looked around before speaking. "My friends from the mage underground know a way inside, a secret entrance under the walls of the Gallows. Come with me tonight, please." Anders leaned in close whispering. "Help me find the evidence of Ser Alrik's Tranquil Solution."

"If this plot exists, it must be exposed." Hawke grimaced. "But Jennifer, I want you to stay here. If Ser Alrik is-"

"No! I'm not staying behind." Jennifer shook her head furiously.

"Love, you can't go, if Alrik remembers you, who knows what he might do." Anders brushed a stray hair behind her ear, it shifted the rest of her bangs exposing the brand once again. "If you are captured and placed back in the Gallows, I don't know if we can save you again."

"I'm going, I won't let fear control me, Anders. Or I might, but only the fear of losing the people I care about to that monster." The pulled her lips into a thin line and stared at him determinedly, daring Anders to argue.

Anders closed his eyes and groaned. "I have a feeling I'm going to be losing more arguments from that one particular look…"

Jennifer smiled mischievously and folded her arms. "Your fault for thinking you could win in the first place."

Garrett laughed and clapped Anders on the back solidly. "I'm probably going to enjoy it as much as she does I'm sure."

"Till you are on the receiving end of it." Anders replied dryly.

-ooo-

The entrance wasn't far, according to Anders, and it turned out to be the same path they took to retrieve Jennifer from the Gallows, after Hawke and Varric lowered themselves down, Jennifer swallowed deeply her heart pounding. Anders give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I will do everything I can to protect you, you know that don't you?" Jennifer nodded and lowered herself down into the sewers and instantly regretting it.

"I don't remember the smell being this bad…" Jennifer scraped her boot on a nearby rock.

"Try being closer to the ground, it smells worse." Varric replied grimly.

"It tells you something of Kirkwall's attitude, that they house their mages in an old prison." Anders grumbled before leading the way through the tunnels.

Jennifer could have died from all the spiders within the caves, when one would come near her, her intuition would kick in and she would blast them with strong elemental magic that she wasn't able to conjure when she tried. Needless to say it ended the battles quickly, each time Garrett had to fight from falling over in laughter and on more than one occasion did Jennifer kick him square in the chest causing him to actually fall over.

The tunnels were winding and long, and it seemed almost an age before she began to hear voices around the bend of rock. She froze in place when she recognize one of the seedy voices as Ser Alrik. Her legs stilled and her body shook, she had never actually faced the horrors of what he had done. The pain and the terror she felt as she was branded. When Anders stood before her, she barely saw his deep amber depths and only just remembered to breath, taking in much needed air.

Tears streamed down to her chin before she blinked and pulled her eyes towards Anders. He smiled softly and Jennifer realized she had been clutching at his coat, bending his beloved feathers around the collar. She attempted to smooth them, breathing a soft 'sorry'. He shook his head, kissing her nose. "All better?" He asked and she nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, Smiles! Bianca would be very upset with me if I let something happen to her best friend." Varric chuckled.

When they stepped in, a young mage girl fell back. "No please! I haven't done anything wrong!" She pleaded helplessly.

"That's a lie. What do we do to mages who lie?" Alrik gazed at her with a sickening leer.

"I just wanted to see my mum! No one ever told her where they were taking me!" She gripped the dirt in her fingers, shivering visibly.

Anders ground his teeth, a bare hint of blue flickering along his honey colored eyes. "No, no this is there place." He murmured quietly. "We cannot-"

"So… you admit your attempted escape." He grinned evilly. "You know what happens to mage girls who don't toe the line around here." Jennifer shivered, remembering this, the fear, the evil in every word. "Don't you?"

"Please, no!" She begged, bending forward. "Don't make me tranquil. I'll do anything!"

"That's right, once you are tranquil, you will do anything I ask." He moved to grab her.

"Don't you touch her!" Jennifer screamed before she could stop herself. Her body was trembling, but she stepped forwards with her maces in hand.

"Who's this?" Ser Alrik asked. "Wait, I remember you."

"You fiends will never touch a mage again!" Justice declared boldly, spinning Anders staff in hand, bright blue lines cracked along Anders surface and Justice glared at Alrik. He cast an ice spell, sending it into the nearest Templar as the young mage girl ran to the corner of the cavern. Jennifer stayed back, acting as a shield to the young girl, and keeping distance from Alrik.

_**AN: Oooh, started to get good, moving right along here, kinda left it at a cliffhanger so will have next chapter up shortly.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Templars passed through the opposite direction. Hunters, archers and lieutenants throwing more vigor into the fight. Two passed Justice and Varric, bee lining towards Ella, the young mage girl, and Jennifer. Jennifer stood her ground, battling against the two heavily armored Templar's. She slammed her mace into the chest of one, the handle of her weapon vibrating enough to sting, causing her to drop it into the dirt below.

Jennifer staggered when she was bashed with a shield, colliding with the wall next to her. Black spots danced in her vision as she heard Ella cry out in fright. Jennifer struggled to her feet, reclaiming the lost weapon and swaying between the Templars and Ella. Blood dribbled down the side of her face, an odd warmth tingled along her skin. She shook her head trying to clear her vision as the Templars stepped forward. Irritation and anger fueled her as she swung her maces, one clamored with the first Templar, sending him sprawling, the other collided with the seconds head, as well as two bolts from Varric's crossbow finding their mark.

Jennifer looked over at Varric with a dazed smile, he bowed amidst the battle with a crooked grin that fell quickly, when Jennifer turned she came face to chest with Alrik, Jennifer looked to the side, finding Justice encumbered with five other Templars. Varric made to move but was blocked with others battling. Alrik grinned as he backhanded Jennifer, sending her to the ground, holding her cheek.

He pulled her to her feet harshly, his arm wrapping around her shoulders to still her, she struggled fiercely until she felt the tell-tale prick of cold metal resting against her belly. She looked out along the battle, seeing the last of the Templars fall. "Anders! No wait… JUSTICE!" She cried out. Justice turned and Ander's face contorted into pure unadulterated hatred.

As Justice moved to exact his namesake, Hawke held the spirit back. "Don't… you'll kill her."

"You should listen to your friend, demon." He slowly pushed the blade into Jennifer's stomach and she cried out through clenched teeth as the tip of the blade pierced her flesh, even though it wasn't deep, it bled… a lot. "I wonder what it will take for her. How far can she go?" Slowly Jennifer's side burned, from hip to just below her rib, and when she screamed in agony, Justice erupted, shaking off Hawke and blasting Alrik with as much as he could muster without draining himself completely. Alrik flew back into the stone wall, taking Jennifer with him.

Jennifer felt sick, the burn and the twist of her vision building the bile to rise in her throat. Slowly she rolled away from Alrik his eyes gazed at hers lifelessly and she closed hers. She clamped her hand down on her side and hissed through her teeth. "I don't like being stabbed…. It hurts." Varric chuckled above her and knelt to her side.

"They will die! I will have every last Templar for these abuses." Justice roared, spinning Anders' staff in his hands.

"Anders… it's over. They're all dead." Hawke placed his hand on Anders' shoulder.

"Every one of them will feel Justice's burn!" He swiped the staff downward and Ella whimpered.

"Get away from me, demon!"

"I am no demon!" He spat, striding up to the young mage.

"Anders…" Jennifer spoke weakly.

"Are you one of them that you would call me such?" Justice glared at the poor mage girl accusingly.

"Anders! That girl is a mage, we rescued her from being made tranquil. She's the reason you are fighting!" Hawke, stepped towards the spirit.

"She is theirs, I can feel their hold on her." Justice turned back to glance at Hawke.

"Anders." Jennifer moved to sit up, her stomach protesting as blood spilled over her fingers.

"Don't turn on her now, Anders." Hawke strode forward to stop Anders.

Ella begged as Justice lifted his staff and moved to bring it down upon the young girl. "**_Anders!_**" Jennifer yelled and Justice stopped, the blue in his eyes and skin fading in a plume of mana and the fade.

Anders staggered back his head in his hands as he fought against the spirit raging within him. Ella looked up hesitantly, watching Anders in fear, before darting out of the caves. "Maker, no…" Anders stood, looking to Hawke, then to Jennifer, her skin slightly pale. "I almost… if you weren't here. I- I need to get out of here." And Anders ran.

"Blondie wai-" But Anders was gone, and Jennifer was bleeding onto the dirt trodden floor.

-ooo-

"Ow! Ow! OW! Varric you are horrible at this! I thought rogues were supposed to be more nimble!" Jennifer flinched away as Varric pulled the needle through the skin, she cracked jokes but her eyes were brimming with tears and her foot wouldn't stop it's distracting rotating.

"You know, the more you complain, the more I feel the need to NOT be gentle." Varric grimaced. He looped the needle back through before pulling the thread tight. Jennifer groaned into her arm and breathed deeply through her nose. "Just one more and we can take you back to Blondie's."

"We should have left a while ago, who knows what he's doing right now." Jennifer clenched her teeth and jerked upwards at the stinging pull.

"And then we wouldn't be here having this lovely conversation." Hawke replied dryly as Varric finished the last suture. Hawke lifted Jennifer to standing, taking care not to stretch her new stitching along the side of her stomach. They slowly wound their way through the caverns, Jennifer was beginning to get dizzy when they finally came upon the entrance to the tunnels. After Varric had climbed up, they both pulled and pushed, helping Jennifer up the rickety ladder to the surface.

Ella awaited them, she stepped towards Hawke looking carefully over Jennifer. "You saved my life, messere. What- What was that thing?" She asked. Jennifer blinked several times blackness blurring the edges of her vision as she swayed.

"He's no demon, just a deeply troubled man." Hawke replied lamely and Jennifer fought not to glare at him, but she gave up trying to listen to the remainder of the conversation. Jennifer doesn't remember how they made it to the clinic, and when they arrived she only barely heard Anders and Hawke arguing.

Jennifer laid upon the bed and waved her hand at the two. "Oh, its alright, keep arguing, I'm fine. I'm just going to rest up a bit."

Anders was at her side, her corset discarded he pulled her shirt up and hung his head. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't keep my promise, did I?"

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes and wined as Anders prodded a particularly sore spot, namely all of it. "Not really, but there are extenuating circumstances that cause me to be a bit more lenient." Jennifer gasped as Anders pulled a dagger along the underside of the thread, healing the opened wound.

"What might those be?" He asked as he carefully cut through the next suture.

"I'm a bit fond of you." She smiled weakly, her lips a pale fleshy color, and she still felt so tired. When she felt as though she was falling through the table, she jerked and gripped Anders' arm. He swore under his breath as the dagger grazed the open would cutting slightly into the newly formed scab. Her head didn't feel right, and nausea still crept along the walls of her stomach. "Anders…"

As he looked upon her, her eyes rolled back and she slumped against the table. Anders frantically looked over Jennifer, gently patting her cheek, when she only groaned instead of rousing, he placed his finger onto the cut wiping at the blood along the wound. Hawke stepped forward as Anders placed the finger into his mouth, instantly spitting her blood from his mouth. "Damn, no. No! Blighted Templars!" He swore viciously as he quickly tore at the sutures.

"Anders… wha-" Hawke stepped forward looking over Jennifer.

"Damned Ser Alrik, he had a poisoned blade." Anders worked quickly, pulling the thread from her wounds and cursing the already healed flesh. "Hawke, run into the back room and grab a small green vial from my cupboard. Hurry!" Anders gently patted Jennifer's cheek once again. "Jennifer, wake up. Please love, I need to see your eyes. Can you move your feet?"

"Are you asking me to dance?" Jennifer said weakly through closed eyes, she groaned as Hawke came back with the green vial, Anders tore the lid from the bottle and a wrap of bandages from his pack on his belt. Dousing the wrap he pressed it onto Jennifer's wound and continued to rouse her.

"Love, let me see your eyes." Anders pleaded.

"It hurts waking up…" Jennifer drearily opened her eyes, the lids drooping every so often. Anders motioned for Hawke to move to Jennifer's head and lift her and he quickly wrapped her side in bandages, causing constant pressure on the newly opened wound.

Jennifer screamed. The anti-poison, seared its way through her blood, she could feel as it worked, traveling from her side, along the expanse of her stomach to her heart and down into her limbs. Tears spilled down her eyes as she looked at Anders, he held her hand after he finished tying off the wrap. She squeezed his fingers as the heat pulsed through her arms and chest. "I'm so sorry, love." He whispered as Jennifer sobbed from the pain. She writhed, unable to be still the burning forcing her body to move. "I'm sorry."

**AN: Okay... depressing I know. But gotta keep it interesting some how. Hope you like the continuation for Anders so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer laid upon a nearby cot in a pain induced sleep. Anders brushed the reddish fringe from her face and clenched his teeth. Hawke walked up to Anders and held out a piece of parchment. "This is all Ser Alrik had, looks like the 'Tranquil Solution' began and ended with him."

Anders greedily took the piece "Let me see that." He scanned the contents quickly as Hawke folded his arms over his chest. "The Divine… rejected the idea. Meredith rejected the idea. This was- not what I expected." He looked at Hawke with startled eyes. "Perhaps I should try talking with the Grand Cleric. Maybe she's more reasonable than I thought." He stuffed the letter into his coat. "Thank you, I will think on what you said."

Anders moved towards the door, "I didn't really say anything," exclaimed Hawke as he followed Anders, the mage had grabbed a roughly crafted glass and wooden bowl. He poured the contents of the glass into the bowl and continued towards the door kneeling down and setting the bowl upon the floor. Confused, Hawke tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

"Putting out milk." Anders turned, glancing at Jennifer briefly. "I miss having a cat around, but I think the refugees have scared them all off, or've eaten them." His lip curled in disgust. "You know though, I have been meaning to thank you. You don't need to stick your neck out for the mages here, but you have. You let those apostates from Starkhaven start over. Maybe they can be an example for the whole world." Anders grinned softly.

"Mages can't be treated guilty just by association." Hawke shrugged half-heartedly.

"I can't tell you how reassuring that is." They walked over towards Jennifer and Anders gently took her hand. "Sometimes you're the only reason I don't think I'm crazy."

Hawke chuckled, "And what about Jennifer, doesn't she give you any stability?"

"I think perhaps sometimes she adds to the problem." He smirked looking down at the unconscious woman. "But the way you both still believed in me after I almost killed that poor girl. I knew you meant it." His fingers gently rubbed over Jennifer's knuckles and her brow creased in her sleep. "I know at least you wouldn't say it just to make me feel better. You make me think I can really do this. Start a revolution."

"I didn't realize you were planning anything that big." Hawke admitted.

"No small changed would address the injustice that mages face. The Chantry itself must be overturned. There will always be mages born in Thedas, and sometimes… brought to Thedas." He looked sadly at Jennifer. "But Templars are made by men. And they can be unmade." Jennifer groaned in her sleep, signaling her approach to awareness.

"Why does this matter so much to you?" Hawke asked before looking down at Jennifer.

"You saw Ser Alrik's plan, how many Templars would prefer the mages to be nothing more than a mindless drooling babe. Emotionless, without a soul. He was enacting his plan on Jennifer, and she isn't even of our world! How can she be at fault for the prejudice that she was never any part of?" Anders huffed in anger. "In the Circle, they tell you day and night that magic is a sin. A mark on your soul of the Maker's hatred. But for all the talk of demons the most common death I've seen among mages is suicide. I couldn't bare… she looks upon magic as if it were a blessing, a gift. She thinks it's beautiful, it's only a matter of time before our world grabs hold of her views and turns her against it just like every other mage here."

Hawke smiled with new determination at his unconscious friend. "Together we'll win this fight."

Anders smirked once again. "Your faith inspires me. Sometimes, I fear I cannot do this. Not while I struggle with this Vengeance inside of me, but I know, you won't let me lose myself to him. Neither of you will." Jennifer groaned once again and squeezed Anders hand as her eyes fluttered. "Hush, love. I'm here."

Jennifer cringed as she turned her head. "Anders?" Holy crap! It stings!" She grabbed at her side, but Anders gently, but firmly, removed her hands. "Come now, one knife would and you're moaning like a baby."

"Getting stabbed was not a regular occurrence in my world, unlike here." Anders knelt beside her before taking the dagger and cutting away the bandages carefully. He peeled away the pad of linen soaking the wound, and his eyes flashed sadly. Jennifer smiled and placed her hands on his. "This is hardly your fault. I'm the one fighting to go down there and face my demons, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and focus on helping me feel better so that I can… erm… relieve myself." Her cheeks blushed.

"If you need to go- I can help you get up-" Anders started.

"And have you watch as I do my business? No. As comfortable as I am around you, I'm not THAT comfortable." Jennifer folded her arms over her head and groaned. "Balls. I really need to learn to watch what I say." She chuckled nervously and Hawke burst into laughter before calling to Varric that his next favorite was awake now.

Varric swaggered over patting Bianca, "You had us worried, Smiles. I've never seen Bianca so choked up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bianca. I'll try not to be held captive next time, I swear. Not like I planned on making it a habit anyways." Anders prodded at the still oozing wound and Jennifer glared at him. "You know this is one of the main reasons I try to take better care of myself. So I don't have physicians poking and prodding when they can look with their eyes." Jennifer closed her eyes for a brief moment before her chest rose quickly.

"Jennifer?" Anders asked holding Jennifer's face in his hands.

Jennifer shivered before opening her eyes and smiling at Anders. "I'm fine. Just… I'm fine." Anders frowned but laid his hand softly upon the wound before conjuring his magic to heal the wound. When Anders deemed it fine, Jennifer left to hobble into the back to relieve herself. It was awkward as it always was being used to the finer points of indoor plumbing, but she managed without making a mess. When she gazed the basin on a small rickety wooden stand, she rushed over to wash her face watching in the water as it rippled from the droplets falling from her face.

-ooo-

As Anders, Jennifer, Hawke and Varric made their way through the cellar to the estate, Jennifer heard a faint barking from the floors above. Curious, she carefully made her way ahead, Bodahn was at the other side of the cellar door and looked sternly at Jennifer, "Please, messere, do something to quiet that mabari down? He has Sandal all in a fit." Sandal could be heard barking from the main entryway, clapping excitedly.

Jennifer nodded, hurrying with Hawke and Anders in tow, up the stairs to her room. Rascal was facing the wardrobe barking furiously. Jennifer tilted her head as she looked at her friend. "What is it?" Rascal barked again and growled and Jennifer looked at the wardrobe, the door was almost quivering. Hawke and Anders reached for their weapons. "Is someone there?"

"Please don't open the door." Came a terrified voice just on the other side of the wardrobe door.

"You caught a burglar! Good, Rascal." Rascal yipped happily bouncing within a tight circle before glaring and growling at the wardrobe once more.

"Please let me go. I promise I won't do it again!" The man exited the wardrobe. "My legs are cramping."

Jennifer smirked, looking at Rascal who yipped. "I can be sporting, you have to the count of five."

"You can't be serious!" The man looked horrifyingly at Jennifer then Rascal.

"One."

"But wai-"

"Two."

With a startled yelp the man darted out of the room and Jennifer turned to Rascal. "Three, four, five. Make sure our guest leaves quickly, boy." And the mabari bounded out of the door and towards the burglar. Hawke roared with laughter after he heard the burglar squeak from down the hall. Jennifer giggled before making her way towards the bed. Hawke left the two of them alone, and Anders moved around the room, making it more comfortable for Jennifer as she recovered.

Rascal pranced into the room with a smug look upon his face and strip of the man's trousers between his teeth. He leapt onto the bed, offering the scrap to Jennifer and she smiled. "A trophy? For me? I think we should have this framed." She giggled, scratching behind the dog's ears.

Anders pointed to the floor, glaring at the dog. "Down." Rascal whined and looked sadly up at Anders. "While I'm staying here there isn't going to be room for you in the bed. Understand?" Rascal tilted his head to the side and whined. He howled, showing his displeasure. "That might work for Jennifer, but that won't work on me. I'm a cat person." When Rascal looked at him dejectedly Anders sighed. "Cheer up, ol' boy! Maybe you can bunk with Sandal." The mabari bounced in place, tongue hanging out of his mouth and ran out of the room happily. When Anders turned towards Jennifer he paused. "Oh, don't look like I've just kicked your puppy, as you could see he's all well and good."

"But he's my baby! Don't I get a say in where he sleeps?" Jennifer asked, pouting.

"When we actually have children, yes you will decide where they get to sleep. Until then, the dog stays off the bed. At least while I'm around." Jennifer sighed before laying her head back onto the pillows.

"Wait… 'we'?" She asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that slip." Anders winced. "A discussion for another time, hmm?"


	5. Chapter 5

When Jennifer was finally deemed well enough to leave the confines of her room, two and a half weeks had passed and she was fidgeting while pacing the space of her room, all the while counting the steps. Anders, when not working within the clinic would help alleviate her boredom but she was antsy, and he worried. So, sooner than he would have liked, he let her leave the room and the bed and the estate to travel with Hawke once again, on the very definitive condition that she would 'be careful.'

Jennifer only smiled, rolling her eyes and giving Anders a kiss on the cheek before racing outside to the open air. She shuddered as a distant sea breeze washed over her skin, "I think I would even take Darktown air, to being cooped up in that room any longer." She looked back at Anders a moment before taking his hand and pulling him along, "C'mon. I want to go to the market."

The browsed the wares of the merchants, Jennifer cooed over a lovely set of emerald earrings laid in gold in a winding vine pattern. "You know, where I'm from we had birthstones." She trailed her finger along the earrings before moving over to the next stall that were lined with fine silks and satins.

"Birthstones?" Anders asked, gathering some silk in his hands and rubbing it in his fingers.

"Mhmm! Depending on what month you were born in, depended on what birthstone you had. We had twelve months that divided the year, so there were twelve stones. Mine was an emerald." She left the silk stand and moved towards a tanners stand. Jennifer scrunched her nose at the smell but continued browsing the wares. "Green has always surrounded my life. In fact some people thought that colors themselves represented magical properties."

Anders quirked his brow. "What a ridiculous notion."

Jennifer shrugged. "In my world there was some basis to the idea. Red was for love, like red roses and hearts. Blue was for wisdom and protection. Like you." She turned and smiled at Anders as she turned back to the wares. "Green was for luck, fertility, healing." She stroked a long strip of leather that held a silver clasp. "I've always thought it suited me. I love taking care of others, and I always did want to have children. Funny how a simple color gave me hope." She pulled the strip of leather from the table it sat on and replaced Anders' leather thong with it. "Perfect." She turned to the tanner and smiled brightly, the tanner a large stoic man with beady eyes and a scruffy beard, smiled back. "How much for it?" Jennifer asked sweetly.

"Usually, I'd charge a silver five, but how about just a silver for today?" Jennifer beamed and walked around the counter to place a large kiss upon the tanners cheek, he chuckled beside himself and Jennifer promptly removed a silver from her pocket and placed it personally in his hand.

"You are a good man. Thank you very much!" Her smile never left her face as she waved to the tanner.

Anders smirked at the woman walking beside him. "Thank you for the gift. You certainly have a way with people."

"If you respond with kindness, the world will grow. If you respond with hate, the world ceases to be."

"That was quite profound." Anders blinked.

"Life's too short to be mean to people, and physically speaking it takes less energy in the body to smile than it does to frown. So think of it as me being lazy." She laughed.

They walked around the market until the sun reached just the tops of the stark grey stoned buildings in the Hightown Market. Anders grabbed her hand and squeezed. "We should head back. I'm sure Leandra will wonder where you are."

Worry, flashed across Jennifer's pale green eyes before she quickly concealed it with a smile. "Can't we stay out just a moment longer? Maybe we could watch the sun set from the Docks?" She swallowed and Anders could not help but notice the slight tremor in her voice. He reluctantly nodded and they headed towards the docks, the closest path was near the Rose and so they walked.

Unfortunately, as they neared, a group of Templar's roamed the streets, most likely heading for the brothel. Anders cursed himself for being distracted and quickly pulled Jennifer into a small alcove inset into the stone wall of a nearby building. As the Templar's passed he peered cautiously over his shoulder watching as the last of the Templar's rounded the corner. When he looked back at Jennifer, her eyes were filled with panic and her chest was rising and falling quickly, her breathing was flustered and hoarse. He moved back from her and she bolted into the openness of the streets. Anders was by her side and she held up a hand as she gulped deep breaths.

"Jennifer?" He asked

"I'm fine." She shuddered and strained to calm her breathing.

"Hardly." He peered at her, his hands hovering just above her shoulders. "You need to talk to me. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." He led her to a stone bench where she fidgeted but sat. "Are you claustrophobic?" He asked cautiously.

"Partially." She wiped her hand across her eyes before looking up at him with a shaky smile. "It stems from certain things that had happened when I was younger."

Anders awaited patiently as Jennifer gripped his hand tightly. "When I was younger I was diagnosed with a mental condition that started when my twin sister died right in front of me." Anders stroked Jennifer's hand lightly, encouraging her to continue. "I became… uncontrollable. I would have 'fits' my mother put it. When Mom and Dad started to disagree how they should handle me, they divorced. It only worsened from there. I was sent to a facility and-" She was unable to voice the rest but the images flashed before her so clearly.

**_AN: I know this is short, but the next chapter is going to have a lot of stuff and I didn't want to interrupt it too much. Lemme know what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_She was only five, she entered into the stark facility with a doctor on her left and her mother on her right. She was clutched to her mother's shirt, they stopped at a large desk, the doctor talking adamanly with her mother, "Yes since Lilly died she hasn't been the same."_

_"Don't worry, we will take good care of her." The doctor peered down at the little girl, and the child turned into her mother's hip._

_When the men in white came, they tore her from her mother, the girl screamed and called out for her mother, but the woman turned away and walked out of the building._

_-ooo-_

_The child was now eight and she was strapped to the bed, her eyes drooped and her surrounding were blurry, but she could still feel. The doctor pushed the needle into the tender flesh of her arm, now thin and wiry. She didn't eat, even when the doctor bothered to feed her. She hadn't seen her mother in six months. When asked if she could take her daughter home, the doctor refused sternly claiming the child, 'wasn't ready.'_

_The child wailed as the medicine flooded her veins. Bright lights shone down on her and the girl screamed._

_Her small frail body convulsed frantically at the 'poison'. She cried out for her mother and the doctor smiled wickedly. Her arm was bruised from all the injections. When her body tired, they threw her into her padded room, the child crawled to the corner, emptying what little was in her stomach before collapsing onto the cushioned floor._

_-ooo-_

_Four hundred thirty-six days, no contact. The child was now ten. Yesterday was her birthday, by now she had forgotten what her mother looked like, she girl had learned early on that no contact was better than drawing the attention of the men in white. But when she could no longer handle the silence, she would scream, hit the walls, claw at her flesh to seek the attention, knowing someone was out there and she wasn't the last, that she wasn't alone. _

_The silence was deafening…_

_-ooo-_

_She was now thirteen, over the past three months the men in white had contacted her less and less. Since she was older… she knew. She sang little made up songs to herself, but this time they made an exception. There was a new man on staff, he was gorgeous and kind. He introduced himself as Aaron, he was a 'volunteer.' When he entered the cell Jennifer screamed and retreated into the corner._

_The other men in white bombarded her, they held her down. She didn't like being held down. She kicked and screamed again, her voice hoarse with disuse. She bit into the arm of one of the men in white. He wailed in pain as blood stained the sterile white room. The child spit his flesh from her mouth and sobbed as the doctor entered the room and shoved the needle into her scarred arm. They dragged her from the room and led her to another one, this one barely large enough to lay in. They threw her down and she fell to the ground heavily._

_-ooo-_

_Fourteen, the child was now fourteen, and dead. Not physically, but she did not move. She did not speak. All live had left her, and when her mother came in to retrieve her, she sobbed. The doctor had died the last year, and patients were being removed one by one. She was all that was left. Nearly forgotten in the cell too small now to lay in. Aaron, stood just on the other side of the door, and his smile was so kind. He gave her a white rose. "I hope you live a long and beautiful life." The child stared as she was lead from the building by her mother and into her mother's car._

_Aaron waved as the car drove away._

Jennifer snapped back into herself, tears streamed freely down her cheeks as Anders held onto her tightly. He held her fiercely and at first Jennifer was confused. "You are a strong woman, when we were in the fade, these memories, is that what was trapped within the other boxes?" Justice asked softly turning his glowing blue eyes away from those upon the streets. Jennifer closed her eyes slowly and her lip quivered. _He'll think I'm mad. He'll leave and I'll be alone all over again. _Her carded his fingers through her reddish brown hair.

"Oh look at me. I'm such a mess." She looked up at Anders and around at the sky. "Aww, the sun set already. Oh well."

Anders stopped her as she moved to stand, placing her face in his hands he peered deeply into her light green pools. "Whatever has happened, I could never be so grateful as I am now, to have you, as you are, here with me." Jennifer grabbed him in a fierce hug and nuzzled deeply into his neck.

"I love you."

He escorted Jennifer to the estate, Jennifer was tired and heart sore. She wanted to rest but was afraid to close her eyes. When Anders made to leave, Jennifer frantically grabbed hold of his arm and rested her forehead upon his shoulder, "Please don't leave me."

Anders gripped her chin gently in his hand and lifted her eyes to his before drawing her into a long deep kiss. "Never."

Jennifer's smiled wavered. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Anders led Jennifer to the bed and she crawled under the blankets. Anders removed his coat and boots crawling in behind her and tucking her tightly against him as he wrapped his arms around her. When she closed her eyes, she didn't fear it. She fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning was bright and shiny. The air was chill a sign of early autumn and Jennifer could spell the crisp breeze from within the bedroom, she sat up, and stretched her muscles cried out in blessed joy as she bent her body this way and that, relieving her muscles of the too long position she had slept in as Anders had held her. She turned quickly and smiled as she found said mage snoring softly, one hand covering his eyes, the other draped across his belly, and it was calming to see him sleep without nightmares. He seemed so… peaceful.

Jennifer laid back down, resting her chin on his chest and drawing circles in the fabric of his threadbare linen shirt. "You know, that is awfully annoying when someone is trying to sleep. And your chin is very pointy." She promptly bit his side and lifted herself up.

"Ow!" He rubbed his side and chuckled. "You're mean when you wake up."

"So I've been told." She smirked and squealed with delight when he pulled her back down, her head resting on his shoulder facing him and his arms wrapped around her. "Anders I have things to do."

Anders shook his head. "I demand we sleep in. I have yet to have a good lie in since coming to Kirkwall and it is far too cold to be venturing about at this time of day." Jennifer giggled and snuggled further into him. She then got a wicked glint in her eye and then brought her fingers up his side. She ran her nails lightly down his ribs and he groaned. She then proceeded to trace her tongue along his nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt and he shivered.

Without ceremony, he turned Jennifer over onto her back bracing himself on either side of her, his sleep tossled hair spilling down around them like a curtain. "I dare say, serah. You should not start what you can't finish." He lowered his lips to hers in a fierce kiss that had a very delectable heat coiling within her belly. When she brought her fingers beneath the hem of his tunic, she danced her fingers lightly up his stomach, the fine hairs tickling her fingers. Anders sat up, removing his shirt before lowering himself back down into a searing kiss.

Jennifer moaned into Anders mouth as he lowered his hips to hers, grinding himself and his already hardening member against the thin fabric of her house coat. _Holy crap!_ She gasped as teeth found the tenderness of her neck sending her body tingling. When she pushed at Anders shoulder, he willingly laid on his back. Jennifer smiled, as she laid kisses along his chest, down the thin line of hair to his waistband. Slowly she pulled the strings that bound the trim of his pants together before hooking her fingers and tantalizingly pulling his trousers down.

She continued kissing a path along his body and when she reached his small clothes trapping his engorged member she veered away, nipping at the sensitive flesh on his hips, before smoothing it away with her tongue. He groaned out her name. She alternated between nips and kisses as she trailed down his thigh and back up the other one. When she reached his small clothes again, she pulled at them with her teeth. Anders arched his back, lifting his hips slightly and Jennifer smiled triumphantly.

When his member was pulled free of it's simple bindings, Jennifer grasped it firmly in hand running her tongue slowly up the underside of the shaft. Anders gasped his hips backing involuntarily and Jennifer snickered. "Tart." Anders exclaimed.

Jennifer mocked offense. "Fine. I'll just leave you to yourself then."

"Don't you dare!" Anders proclaimed as Jennifer tucked her hair behind her ear and fisted his member slowly. He panted silently, his hips bucking into her fist with much needed friction, and when Jennifer enveloped him in wet heat he gasped as he fisted the sheets near his body, "Maker!"

Jennifer let her tongue dance upon the tip of his member, her tongue finding it's aching slit with ease and licking the sticky liquid that seeped through. When she lowered her mouth, swallowing as much of him as she was able, Anders squirmed, unable to control his need for friction. "Jennifer, Maker, please!"

Jennifer opened her housecoat and wiggled free of her small clothes, she crawled up the length of his body and kissed her way from one nipple to the next before roaming upwards to meet his lips heatedly. "I won't last long, love. Please…"

Jennifer smiled softly as she straddled his hips, lowering herself slowly onto his pulsing member. She grunted, when Anders uncontrollably thrust into her, hitting that secret spot and causing Jennifer's nerves to set fire to the rest of her body. Unable to stop, Anders gripped her hips tightly and thrust into her deeply. Jennifer rolled her hips with his, causing her muscles to contract and tighten around his sensitive member, "Jennifer, I can't."

"Do it… it's alright." Anders closed his eyes and white filled his vision, he emptied himself into her groaning out her name.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Okay, so I know it might irritate but I'll be skipping forward a bit. If you don't like it, tough noogies! I already veered a little from the story so I'm going back, next chapters are going to have some fun, nothing really specific just filling in some places in the three years for till Act 2._**

Jennifer stood above the bandit, covered in blood, grime and sand. She had changed drastically in the months that had passed her body was leaner and well defined, though she still held onto the curves of a woman's figure. Her wardrobe had changed too, much to Isabela's delight. She donned short leather pants that graced just the top of her thighs and tight green leather corset, chainmail and leather dressed her arms. Summer was present along the coast, the golden sun heating her lightly tanned skin. She smirked down at the man as he groaned in pain, "Get out of here and make something of yourself. Quit being a sodding moron and picking fights you can't win." The man staggered to his feet and with a wobbly nod ran off farther down the coast.

"Aww… you let him get away!" Hawke pouted as he sheathed his sword to the scabbard on his back. Jennifer turned with a bright smile and looked at her maces.

"It'll already take me an hour to clean these things, I didn't want to make it any worse. Plus did you see him? He was barely older than me." She laughed as his pout deepened and she jumped onto his back. "Tally ho, Serah! Off to turn in and collect our booty!" She pointed to the erect spires of the City of Chains.

"Spoken like a true pirate. I have half a mind to hire your hand when I get my ship." Isabela laughed and followed beside Hawke.

Jennifer slipped from his grasp falling to the sandy shore with ease. She grinned at her friend and flexed her muscles. "I have half a mind to join you, if Anders is willing."

"Pfft, that stick in the mud? I'd be surprised if he didn't get seasick on a paddle boat." Jennifer scoffed poking Isabela in the side before bounding up ahead. She scuffed her boot along the sand and tilted her face towards the sky. _Perhaps it would be a good thing to get Anders away from the city for a little while. _She turned her head inhaling as the scent of herbs and bent down to gather the bit of elfroot she found strewn about in the grassy knoll.

They walked into the city making their way towards the Hanged Man to visit their anonymous employer and she rewarded them with coin. Jennifer smirked at the divvied pouch in her hand before heading up towards Varric's suite. She placed a light kiss upon his cheek before seating herself into the seat next to him, she draped her legs over the arm of the stone seat and stretched. "How'd it go? He asked.

"She let him get away." Hawke fell into the chair opposite of Jennifer, Isabela crawling onto his lap with a bottle in hand.

"Pfft, I've seen you show mercy on more than one occasion, Garrett." Jennifer smiled. "Admit it, you're proud of my good deeds." She laughed and Hawke followed. She signaled for Nora to bring her an ale and sat up. She patted the pouch of coin before hooking it to her holster.

"You are starting to rub off on her Hawke." Varric sighed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Hawke grimaced.

Jennifer sniggered when she heard a familiar voice enter the room. "It's definitely not a good thing." Anders chuckled as he sat next to Jennifer and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, she beamed at him before Nora brought her drink and set it before her. Jennifer nodded and placed a silver in her hand.

"Y'know, Smiles, you keep throwing coin about, some people are going to get jealous or antsy." Varric grinned into his mug as Jennifer handed over the freshly picked herbs to Anders.

She gave him a knowing look and rolled her eyes. "Shoosh, I only do it cause Nora works hard and she has three kids. Besides, more people could do with some kindness in their life." She smiled brightly at Varric who promptly blushed and gulped down his drink. Jennifer did the same and stood grabbing hold of Anders' hand. "C'mon, darling. We have business."

Anders groaned. "I hate it when you call me 'darling'. It means you did something I won't like."

Jennifer feigned insult and pouted at Anders. "Me? And here I thought you were going to love your Nameday gift." When an uproar of questions emerged Jennifer wiggled her fingers before rushing herself and Anders out the door. "Bye!" She led him from the Hanged Man before veering off towards the lift leading to Darktown.

"Jennifer, what's this all about?" He asked as he quickly followed her, though he didn't have much choice since she still held firmly to his hand.

"You'll see." She led him through the winding ways of Darktown to his clinic, avoiding all unsavory things upon the ground. When they arrived at the lit lantern she looked around and frowned. "Where in the void is he?"

"Well that's a bit colorful for you, love." He smirked beside himself as he stepped closer towards her and placed his hand on the small of her back. "You know you didn't have to get my anything, love. Truly you are all I have ever wanted. Besides children, and sometimes you're enough for that too."

Jennifer glared at him playfully and bit into his shoulder before smiling. He gasped and pulled away, rubbing his shoulder. When a man walked around the corner, Anders eyed him warily before Jennifer stepped towards the man with a bright smile. "Arthur! I didn't think you would make it! So did you have a look around?"

The man nodded and smiled himself, though a couple of his teeth were missing. "Yep, we could probably finish it up within the month if I get enough people."

"If you can just build it. I'll do the rest. Furnishing and whatnot." She smiled again, "Oh, and before I forget, here's the half now. When it's done you get the other half." She giggled and bounced on her feet. "Thank you so much, Arthur! You're the best." She hugged the man tightly before spinning back to Anders.

"Furnishing, building? Jennifer, what's going on?" Anders looked around before they stepped into the clinic.

"I'm building you a home." When Anders only blinked, she continued. "I was thinking, having that room for yourself gets lonely, and since you feel so strongly about working in your clinic, I thought I would build you an actual home, one that we can share. It'll be attached to the cellar in the estate as well as the clinic." She blushed deeply and smiled nervously. "I know it's taking a lot of liberties, but I'm tired of being separated when you work yourself to the bone down here."

She looked at Anders and just gawked. "You are building a house… for us?" Jennifer nodded once, suddenly unsure of herself. When Anders lunged for her, picking her up high by the waist and spinning her about, she squawked and gently smacked his shoulder. "A house, for us!" He set Jennifer down upon the ground and frowned. "How did you afford all this?"

Jennifer smirked and led Anders into the back room of the clinic. She moved the bed over and rummaged along the floorboards. "Love, what are y-"

Jennifer plucked a loose board from the floor and removed a large case, it was very plain and very worn, she opened it and inside were three pouches all filled with coin in varying amounts. Anders blinked. "You've been hiding this here? Are you mad?"

"Nope, I'm a genius. No one would look at the mage who ran the free clinic wearing threadbare clothing to have this much coin under his bed." She whispered as she placed the case, the board then the bed back into place. "Besides, I was saving ever since that one night."

"Which night?" He asked.

"When you made that slip about us having children." She sat upon the bed and smirked. "It actually had me thinking that I do want to have kids, even though I'm in a different world that my own, I'm slowly adapting to the rules and the way of things, while also taking lessons from my own world. I wanted a way of living as well as a home of my own before I had children. Now I'm not saying that I'm ready now, although we haven't been very careful, but this is just one more thing to prepare me for the future."

She scuffed her boot along the wooden floor and looked up and Anders through her lashes. "I want a future with you more than anything."

Something changed in Anders eyes and he turned away, Jennifer frowned. He only ever got this way when Justice was 'voicing his opinion.' She awaited the refusal but made her way slowly towards the curtain separating his living quarters from the rest of the clinic. "D-don't… Don't leave." Jennifer turned and saw him struggling more than usual.

She came up to him and held his hands softly in hers. "The mages plight will not be disregarded because Anders has a home to call his own. And by making sure he's safe, Justice, we can ensure that all these people will continue to get the help they need, and that Anders can continue to fight for the rights of all mages."

Justice looked at Jennifer with stern eyes before retreating, Jennifer sighed and kissed Anders deeply. _I don't want to lose you to him, love. You are stronger than you think…_


	8. In Wonderland

Jennifer moaned as she turned over in bed grumbling. Someone was persistently continuing to talk as she was trying to sleep. "The time has come…" the voice- feminine, with a distinct lure of power- said. "To talk of many things."

The other voice – kind – grumted in agreement.

"Of shoes and ships and veiling wax, of cabbages and kings." Jennifer opened her eyes to find a woman, tall and proud with a feathered rump and a slightly askew crow.

The second voice – an elven man – with kind wide eyes and brown robes, turned to the feather rumped woman with a quirk of his brown and folded his arms. "Ceiling wax? What in the fade is ceiling wax?" He asked.

The woman frowned. "Do not trifle with me, your carpentry skills are lacking to not know of wax for the ceiling."

"I knew you were mad. I just didn't know how great." He threw his arms up with a sigh and looked towards Jennifer.

Jennifer blinked before stumbling out of her bed and into the water. As she fell and fell into its inky black debths, she emerged on the other side to find herself in a room with several doors, as the water drained away.

In the center of the room was a man with short black hair, lightly trimmed beard and mouse ears. He lounged in a white wrought iron chair next to a white wrought iron table, his mousey tail flicking behind him. "Nice of you to join us." He grinned.

"Where am I?" Jennifer asked as she slowly crept forward.

The mouse man grinned as he took a great big bit of cake that Jennifer hadn't noticed before. When Jennifer looked back after gazing around the room at all the doors, The mouse man was gone. All that remained was his heavy metal armor and his great, massive sword. Jennifer looked around the room, frantic as she knelt down. She heard a high pitched yelp, looking around she found the mousey man, his tail caught under her knee and he was stark naked.

With a surprised gasp, Jennifer lifted her leg and the naked mousey man fled to a small door inlaid in the corner of the room. "Hey wait!" She called out as she crawled to the door and peered in. The door was too small to fit through. She looked around, coming back to the wrought iron table and chair. There, in a little decoratively wrapped parcel read… "Eat me?" She opened up the package and sniffed. Her stomach growled, finding nothing to be wrong, she popped the morsel into her mouth and chewed.

She groaned as her stomach clenched. She looked around her and the room began to grow. Her stomach clenched again and she looked down as her clothes began to fall from her body. No, I'm shrinking.

She fell to the floor in a heap of leather and buckles, on striking her on the head. She hissed through her teeth and made her way out of the clothing only to discover herself without clothes. She shrieked, grabbing a tufted of her shirt to wrap about herself. Using her teeth, she tore the fabric apart, wrapping it about herself in a makeshift dress. She moved towards the door when the ground began to shake.

"Oh dear, I'm so very late!" Came the lilting brogue. Jennifer turned to see a tall elven woman with winding tattoos and furry white rabbit ears step into the room holding a ball of twine. She inhaled a morsel of food, pulling something from her clothes as she shrank. She darted out of the pile of mail and green leather, partially clothed towards the small door.

"Excuse me-"

"Oh, I'm late. No time to waste, goodbye! So very terribly late!" She darted through the door, quick as a rabbit and left Jennifer behind.

Jennifer looked around before inhaling deeply, steeling herself and walking through the door.

The door opened silently, no sound to be heard, to a long hallway. A light shone brightly at the end of the tunnel and Jennifer grimaced. _Really?_ She entertained the idea of turning back when she heard the tell-tale click of the door shutting. She turned back to check the handle finding the door locked. _ Great._

She continued on towards the end of the tunnel and as she neared the bright light she heard the wind blowing lazily and birds chirping cheerfully. She rushed towards the light to find herself in a large beautiful garden. She pulled her wrap of a dress up higher and gazed at the multitude of flowers, from her beloved cockleshells, to roses, lavender and honeysuckle.

"Oh no, you can't possibly wear that!" Came a stoic yet gentle feminine voice.

"Huh? Is someone there?" Jennifer asked as she looked about.

"Yes, that simply will not do." Came the same voice but in a different direction.

Jennifer placed her hands on her hips as she stepped back. "It's very rude to not show yourself when you're talking to someone." She declared before bumping into a tall dandelion.

"Oomph." Came the voice. Jennifer turned to see a dandelion rubbing its nose. _Wait, dandelion's have noses?_

"I _was_ showing myself. _You _just weren't looking." The flower peered down at Jennifer as did countless others, voicing their agreement. "Yes, she did."

Jennifer back pedaled away from the flowers colliding with tanned arms and bare skin. "What's wrong with what she's got on? Everything essential is covered." This voice was sultry, seductive and chipper with the hint of a tease.

The woman flower rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's all that's covered."

The sultry woman with a wide grin and twitchy ears and a tail that flicked enticingly, leered at the flower. "Not everyone needs to encase themselves in steel up to their eyebrows." And indeed the flower was encased in steel, or some metal, the tall thick stalks wrapped in what almost appeared to be armor.

Againt the woman flower rolled her eyes, "Yes, because letting it all hang out is appropriate for someone her age."

The catty woman pulled Jennifer aside, "Well, perhaps the wrap is left wanting." She pursed her lips in through for a moment before romancing about the garden, disappearing and reappearing somewhere else as if she dissolved into the shadows. She plucked the petals and leaves from the various flowers.

The woman flower winced and grunted, squeaked and squawked as the leaves and petals were pulled and plucked. "I'll get you for that, whore."

The catty woman grinned, flashing white teeth against tanned skin. "Promise?"

In a flurry of dexterous movement, the wrap dress was ripped clean from Jennifer's body and the leaves and petals were wrapped and pinned to her form in a very appealing, if sparsely clad, ensemble.

The catty woman and the flowers looke back over jennifer's form. The catty woman humming in approval and the woman flower groaning. "I suppose it'll do."

"It'll do? This is some of my best work!" The catty woman replied.

"Excuse me-"

"This is some of your only work!" The woman flower scoffed.

"Escuse. Me-"

"Why you-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Jennifer yelled, stamping her foot solidly on the ground. Both they catty woman and the woman flower looked to Jennifer. "Thank you for the clothes, but if you could just tell me where I can get home?

"No need to shout." Came the woman flower's reply.

"Yes, no need to get your knickers in a bunch." The catty woman exclaimed.

"You would know." The flower woman retorted, and once again he two argued amongst themselves as a bend in the flowers opened up a pathway through the garden.

Slowly, Jennifer led herself through the dirt path coming to a crossroads. The catty woman appeared perched on the lowest limb of a nearby tree. "You'll want to see the Had Matter."

"The Had Matter?" Jennifer asked looking questionably at the signs.

"Mhmm!" The woman's tail twitched. "The Had Matter." She disappeared and reappeared down the left path. "This way." She curled her finger at Jennifer and sauntered backwards as she watched a reluctant flower clad Jennifer, follow.

The catty woman walked to a stone bridge. She leapt up onto the edge, dexterously walking along it. "Across the bridge and through the bush."

"Through the bush?" She stepped onto the bridge and noticed just on the other side was a tall shrub blocking the bridges exit.

"Yep! Through the bush." The catty woman pushed Jennifer through the shrub.

Jenifer toppled onto the other side falling flat on her face. "Ow. Hey what's-" She looked back and noticed the shrub and the bridge were gone, along with the catty woman.

"So you've finally decided to join us." Came a sarcastically chipper voice, he bore a tall hat with a large light blue and black plume, honey brown eyes and a snarky smirk.

"Wha?" She asked rather lamely.

"You're late." A man with creamy white tattoos and caramel skin with a cream toned set of bunny ears interjected. He sat, straight backed in his half chair, showing amazing balance and agility.

"Ouite, we were about to have tea." The hatted man replied.

"A-are you the Had matter?" Jennifer asked.

"No, not quite, I'm the Mad hatter, but it wouldn't had mattered." He smiled with a slight crinkle around the corner of his eyes.

They bunny eared man scoffed into his tea and knocked gently with the tip ofhis nail onto the spout of a tea kettle. "Rise." Came is curt response.

Out of the kettle came the mouse eared man. He squeezed from the spout, as large as he had been before Eat Me, and sat at the table with a clink and a clatter of china. "So, you're here! Merry Un-Nameday!"

"Un-Nameday?"

"Tish tosh! The Had's don't matter and the Matters never have had!" Proclaimed the hatted man. "Say…" He paused his eyes shining bright blue and his chipper voice changing. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Jennifer jumped at the abrupt change of his tone.

The bunny eared man peered at the hatted man over the rim of his tea cup. "Abomination."

"Right!" The chipper voice was back and Jenifer looked upon the three.

"Excuse me, where might I find the way home?"

The hatted man stopped. The mouse eared man perked up his ears hopped onto the table that was ten feet long and crawled with metal armor towards Jennifer. He peered into her blushing face before smiling.

The bunny eared man gently set his tea cup down. "With the Queen."

They all looked down solemnly.

"The Queen?"

The hatted man nidded slowly. "Queen, the Red Queen. White changes to red once the blood is spolled and tainted."

"I don't-"

"Merry Un-Nameday!" Chimed the mouse eared man once again.

The catty woman appeared with a wide grin. "White Queen turned to the Red Queen when her blood became tainted. He was never the same." The catty woman pointed to the mouse eared man. "Siblings."

"Siblings?" Jennifer asked.

"Siblings." Replied the catty woman.

"Siblings" said the hatted man.

"Siblings." The bunny eared man grumbled.

"Siblings." The mouse eared man replied sadly.

A loud bell tolled in the distance. The catty woman vanished with a suggestive leer and a wide grin.

"You must go to court with the Queen." Said the bunny eared man."

"Me? Why me?!" Jennifer asked frantically.

The mouse eared man smiled. "Because she misses you."

"Me?" Jennifer squeaked and pointed to herself and they all smiled, and the hatted man pushed her down a hole.

"Holy craaaaaaaaaap!" She screamed as she plummeted only to land on a cushioned chaise, bounce upwards and land awkwardly on her rump. "Ow. Owie. O wow!" She hissed as she rubbed her backside.

"Well, I'll be damned. Lucky fall." Jennifer opened her eyes to find herself face to face with an overgrown caterpillar with sever mugs of ale. Jennifer blinked and stood dusting off her backside.

"Your petal is ripped." He pointed to Jennifer's rose petal top where the sleeve was torn and half of her right breast was revelaed. Jennifer squealed and hurried to cover herself before mumbling a quick 'thanks.' The caterpillar bowed fully. "That, messere, is why I'm here."

"I'm supposed to be at court with the Red Queen." Jennifer exclaimed distractedly.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The caterpillar whistled and a large hound bounded forward. The caterpillar gestured to climb up the beast when the hound lowered himself and she climbed up his nost to rest atop his head. "Hold tight." He murmured then whistled and the house sped off. Jennifer rolled to the back before she grabbed hold of it's fur.

"Slow down you rascal!" The hound stopped causing Jennifer to fall forward. "Oomph!" When she had situated herself she moved back towards the hound's head and patted him. "TROT." And the hound did, making the remainder of the journey pleasant.

They arrived at the grandiose estate with red tapestries and a blocky hawk shaped design.

"Oh dear, I'm late for court! So terribly very late." The white bunny eared elf girl darted forward the ball of twine trailing behind her. "So very late."

"Wait!" Jennifer ran after her to a magnificently rich red and gold throne room. Thhere in blue and silver sat a woman with dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"Are you the Red Queen?" Jennifer asked. The queen smiled and nodded. "Then why-"

The queen giggled, "Then why am I wearing blue?" She stood, lacing her fingers behind her back. "Because I fought back." The queen walked forward. She embraced Jennifer in a tight hug whispering softly. "Keep fighting back. Promise me – no matter what- you'll keep fighting back." At Jennifer's nod the queen let go and there stood all the people she'd seen.

The hatted man walked up to her and she remembered. _Anders._ "Keep fighting…. For us."

And he bent forward kissing Jennifer passionately on the lips.

-ooo-

Jennifer awoke with a start and rubbed a hand over her face. "What a weird dream."


	9. Chapter 8

Jennifer, Hawke, Leandra and Anders were browsing through the Hightown Market. Jennifer walked into a small confectionary shop and returned with a small linen bag filled with sweet cream salted caramel. Jennifer removed one and placed it before Anders' lips, as he opened his mouth she quickly popped it into her mouth and chewed. When she went to reach for another, Anders laughed and pulled the b ag from her grasp and ran ahead, Jennifer following closely behind.

As they rounded a corner a net fell over Jennifer causing her to trip and fall heavily to the ground. Jennifer blinked to clear her vision after her head hit the rough grey stones beneath her. Faintly, she heard someone calling her name. She blinked again and felt the pull of the fade. She looked up. Anders was furiously casting spell after spell at someone, Justice simmering behind the surface. Garrett charged by swiping at the foes before him.

Jennifer turned her head to the side to see Leandra with a small leather wrapped knife, sawing through the thick threads of rope that was the net that held Jennifer in place. "L-Leandra? What's going on?" She asked, her voice sounding sluggish. No doubt due to hitting her head on the ground.

"Blood of the Hawke!" a Carta thug cried out in the distance.

"We heard Anders scream and found you here. Are you alright?" She asked as she cut through the last of the threads needed to release Jennifer. Jennifer stood finally rid of the dizziness and pointed to a nearby alcove.

"Go in there. I'll come get you when we're done." She watched as Leanda backed away still clutching the knife.

"Be careful." She cried out as she disappeared into the shadow of the alcove.

-ooo-

Seventeen Carta thugs, dead on the ground. Jennifer blinked at the carnage. "Why? Why would they attack me?" She huffed breathlessly.

Anders stepped forwards, taking her face in his hands and quickly checking over her for injuries. "They were yelling something about the blood of the Hawke." Jennifer smiled before healing a small cut on his cheek. "But you're not a Hawke." His brow furrowed in confusion.

"They were probably waiting for me. I am a popular man afterall." Hawke grinned.

"This isn't funny, Hawke! Jennifer could have been seriously hurt or-" White-blue flashed across Anders' eyes. Jennifer stood before Anders and cupped his face in her hands as her thumbs gently runned over the slight stubble of his jaw. He looked at her with light glazed eyes and she smiled, mouthing the three words he needed most. 'I love you.

Anders closed his eyes tightly and squeezed Jennifer's shoulder tightly. When he opened his eyes, Jennifer kissed his lips, sighing inwardly at the honey brown looking down at her. They turned to Hawke and he smiled sheepishly, as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Jennifer turned back to Anders kissing his palm before turning to walk towards the small alcove to the side. "It's alright, Leandra. You can come out now." Jennifer smiled taking Leandra's hand and leading her to Hawke and Anders.

Leandra ran to Hawke, hugging him tightly.

-ooo-

They had made their way to the Hanged man. Varric had his connections with the Carta, and Hawke and Anders were determined to ding out just what was going on.

They traveled North to the Vinmark Mountains. No one could discover the reasons for the attack demanding for Hawke's blood. As each connection turned to a dead end, Hawke's irritation grew and Anders became more and more uneasy, Justice made his presence known on more than one occasion.

Jennifer tried to ease his disquiet through many different means, but when a dwarf slipped into Hawke's awaiting room, Jennifer declared that finding the location of the Carta would be more beneficial than finding 'who' specifically asked for the attack. So they stepped into a slaughter, opver turned cars, burning dwarven bodies and bead brontos. Jennifer ran towards a dwarven woman's body, turning her over and checking her pulse.

Her skin and veins were still and cold. Jennifer sat back on her haunches, looking around in disbelief. "Why?" She stood with Anders help. "Why would anyone do this?" Jennifer asked and Anders wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"There it is." Varric stated, pointing to the fortress off in the distance.

"That's where your dwarves are?" Hawke asked, and Varric gave him a sour look.

"Carta dwarves: criminals, thieves and smugglers. I have no idea why they would attack you though." Varric shrugged.

"I can't think of anything we did to make them angry. Not lately anyways."

"You have a plan then?"

"I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding." Hawke quipped.

Anders turned to Jennifer cupping her cheek in her hand. "I just don't like they idea they can get at you. It worries me." Jennifer smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

They traveled further into the mountains, they walked along the dirt trodden path and a dwarf cried out in the distance. "It's the Hawke!" They all turned towards the cliffs along the paths.

"I guess we're not alone." Anders muttered, itching for his staff. "Do you think they were expecting us?"

Jennifer shrugged, checking her holsters for her maces once again.

"I assume I'm not the only one hearing things…" Varric grumbled.

-ooo-

It was becoming more and more apparent that the Carta didn't care whether Hawke was alive or dead for them to receive his blood for a dwarf called Corypheus. The battles continued, each group attacked without word, without question. Something was wrong. Something was off. It made Jennifer's stomach clench in pure unadultered fear. These beings had no sense of their own lives. Like a hive mind. Like… "Darkspawn." Anders shivered readying his staff.

"How close?" Jennifer asked.

"Too close." They entered through a steel grating and came upon a dwarf in heavy armor and a packed down bronto. Anders tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowing as concentrated. "I don't- I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense."

"Love, look at their eyes." Rhatigan's eyes were glazed over a deadly silver.

"Not darkspawn." Hawke sneered, "But close enough."

"Corypheus! We have done as you asked, now we will reap the rewards!" _There's that name again… odd._ Rhatigan removed his heafty axe from his back and darted over to a leaver set within the floor. Large razor sharp blades cut through the floor, one nearly ran through Varric's stubby leg until Garrett pulled him back by his sash and smirked down at the dwarf.

Wanka, a solid bronto charged at Anders, Jennifer and he dove in opposite directions, clear of the bronto's path as it collided with a far wooden pillar. Jennifer hopscotched through the blades, maces swinging as she moved in on the dwarf. Her mace smacked into his shoulder, but his armor was sturdy and thick, and turned and swung outward towards her hip. She shifted back, her feet scuffing along the dirt and gravel.

She dipped down, throwing her mace upward, crazing the dwarf's jaw. Ice splintered along his armor and Rhatigan glared at Anders as he turned to through quick spells at Wanka. Jennifer took this opportunity and connected the butt of her mace with his temple. He fell to the ground holding his head. An arrow whizzed by, the air whistling near Jennifer's left ear. She looked up to see four, no five other dwarves with bows raining arrows down upon her and her friends. "Varric!"

"Way ahead of ya, Smiles!" He crouched down, minimalizing hiself as a target and quickly loaded and reloaded bolts into Bianca, sending arrows soaring towards the party of elevated dwarves. Jennifer slid to Anders, raising her maces and looked at him with a smile, which he returned. Jennifer playfully pecked Anders on the cheek before charging the bronto and jumping on top.

"Jennifer!" Anders yelled annoyed, before flinging spells towards the raging beast. "I hate it when she does that." He grumbled as he readied another ice spell.

Rhatigan slowly removed himself from the floor, his axe dragging behind him. Varric readied more arrows at the elevated group, and Hawke whistled at the bronto as Jennifer repeatedly thwacked the creature in the soft tissue of its neck. The beast wailed as it fell to the floor and Rhatigan snarled loudly. "Wanka!" She charged Hawke, swiping quickly with his ax and clipping the warrior in the back with the sharpened edge of his blade.

Hawke gritted his teeth and spun the blade to pierce the dwarf behind him. It slipped through the seam lining his stomach and out the other side. Hawke jerked his blade free and flicked it towards the ground to remove it of the remains of dwarf. Slowly the dwarves on the risen ledge fell with cries of pain and anger. Rhatigan looked around wide-eyed at the group before him, "C-Corypheus…m-m-master." He released a sickening gargle as blood dribbled from his mouth and fell to the ground.

Something glowed beneath him and Jennifer stepped forward. "Garrett?"

Hawke looked at the dwarf, kicking him over with his boot, he reached down and the item morphed into a rustic blade, it's edge razor sharp and it's handle sturdy. "What the- What is this?!" He grunted as the blade almost seemed to latch on, Hawke unable to let go. "I can feel it – _inside me. _" Just as Jennifer and Varric moved to remove the sword, the item stopped glowing.

"This is the key that was mentioned in the notes Rhatigan left. It reacted to your blood, Hawke." Anders looked at Hawke carefully before turning back to Jennifer. "I don't like it, there's blood magic at work here."

"Let's not make any judgments until we know everything." She smirked at him, holding his hand tightly as they moved forward into the fortress.

**AN So if you didn't notice, I'm using the DLC quests to fill in the years in between acts. Since realistically these things would take a while, it'll help fill in the time so that I don't have to say 'Three years later...' Cause that's great in the game but lame for FF. Anyways... hope you all enjoyed this. Lots of surprises for this part in AndersXJen life.**


	10. Chapter 9

When they entered into the underground of the fortress, Anders winced holding his head. Jennifer was at his side, her hand on his arm as he gritted his teeth. She gently kissed his temple and he straightened looking at Jennifer sadly, "Sorry love, being this close to the Deep Roads isn't as much fun as it seemed five years ago." He smirked and Jennifer kissed his lips this time, sliding her hands up his arms to his shoulders, smiling in understanding.

They roamed through the corridors coming upon a heavily built door and Hawke kicked it open. Large darkspawn with massive teeth and thick muscles were feasting upon fallen dwarves, ones that fled after Hawke defeated Rhatigan. They looked up, innards from the dwarves dangling from their maw, they let forth a guttural roar as their face twisted and they all removed their weapons. Through the halls they fought, removing the demons from their prisons, Hawke became more and more uneasy as they rushed through.

His father, his father had replenished the prison, with his own blood. It was heart wrenching to see the realization on Hawke's face when his father confessed, but he looked away in sadness when he learned why. He did it to protect his family, to start a life. His father was remorseful over what he did, hoping that his wife, Leandra never discovered what he had done, and more than likely hoping that his children never had discovered it either. Hawke's eyes shined with unshed tears as his father spoke those words and he turned quickly on his heel, hoping to escape.

-ooo-

Floor upon floor of darkspawn, a mad ghoul of a Warden-Commander, and ignorant Lieutenant this fortress was wearing on everyone, the tense set of their shoulders, the drop of their eyes. They had been roaming the corridors for days, puzzles, traps, creatures and magical beings. When they set camp, no one was alone, two on, two off. Sleep was a precious thing that was a commodity to come by.

Anders was fairing the worst. The taint within his blood agitating him, and causing the niggle in the back of his mind to flare when darkspawn were close by. When Anders clutched his head and closed his eyes tightly, Jennifer didn't even know if the mage could hear her. She gripped his face in her hands and called out for him, fear striking her heart. He looked up at her, pain lancing his eyes.

They continued on, down and out, out and down. Further and further into the belly of the fortress they scoured the grounds. When they came upon the deepest of the levels, that directly connected to the Deep Roads, they ground clung to their boots, as if to devour them into the very ground. Their legs burned with the trek through the tainted mud.

Deepstalkers, a reptilian looking creature with a rounded mouth tittered calling for help, hordes followed spitting toxic saliva at the group, it eroded leather and steel alike, Varric through his coat to the ground, kicking mud onto the garment to stop the burn of the fine leather. Farther still were spiders, big grotesque ones spitting and chittering assailants against the group and the deepstalkers, each other making a meal out of the other, save for the group. They hacked and slashed their way through the pathways, they came to a long stretch of paved stone, the group paused to tap their boots and clean their weapons. After a moment of eating and savoring what little bit of the water they could allow, they continued on.

A gunlock rammed into Hawke and Jennifer, knocking them back. Jennifer inhaled deeply taking in much needed air after landing on her back. She rolled backwards, and coughed, she felt the rejuvenating effects of Anders' spell and she leapt up to attack the enlarged darkspawn. Swipe, jab, spin, swipe. She repeated these over and over till the darkspawn turned slamming his shield into the ground, digging at the ground, they parted as the gunlock moved to make his second charge, he clipped Anders ankle, sending him sprawling on the ground, Jennifer was there at his side immediately.

Her hands hovered above his foot healing it as best she could before grabbing the mage and rolling away as the gunlock slammed his shield down where they sat, Jennifer smirked kissing Anders on the cheek once before rolling to her feet and bounding off towards the gunlock. The large beast fell shortly after as Hawke's key cleaved through its skull.

Anders healed his ankle with a sigh. Jennifer smiled at him cocking her hip to the side. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are getting old." She snickered.

Anders laughed sarcastically before kissing her quickly on the lips and grabbing hold of her hand. He kneaded her fingers with his own, savoring their softness and warmth against the chill of the dank Deep Roads.

They continued on. Fighting and defending, killing and running, but when they came upon a spiraled path to the surface, everything tumbled apart. Anders doubled over, gripping his head tightly pulling at the hair on his head and pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Jennifer hurried to him, holding him in her arms as he gritted his teeth and cried out in pain. "Anders? Love? Anders talk to me." She cupped his face in her hands and he winced as blue white light flickered across his eyes, along his skin.

He gripped her forearms, his fingers diffing into her flesh. "Love," She whispered. "Anders, look at me. What's wrong?" Jennifer looked back at Hawke and Varric, both shrugged.

"I can't-" He grunted in pain as black mist swirled around him. "It's too much, the taint in my blood." He dug his fingers further into Jennifer's arms and she winced as his nails bit flesh causing scarlet beads to well up against his fingers. "Love, help me." She grunted again. "I will- _ not-_ be… controlled." His eyes snapped open, Justice glowered back at Jennifer, standing and throwing Jennifer down as he summoned two shades next to him.

Jennifer gasped, fear clenching her heart as she ran back to Anders, Hawke and Varric attacked the shades. Arrows, steel and claws whirled around her as she focused on the man she loved so dearly. Jennifer gripped his face in her hands once again, but Justice caught her by the shoulders. "Justice, please! He's not being controlled! Leave him alone!" Jennifer blinked away the tears as she pleaded with the spirit. _He's mine. He's my Anders!_ When he growled and moved to throw her again, Jennifer leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him to kissed him deeply. Justice stilled beneath her lips, but still she pressed forward, deepening the kiss – her tongue begging for entry. When Justice finally began to relax, Jennifer pulled back and looked at Justice intently. "No one will control him, not even you." She brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "It is not Justice to brand him a monster, I will protect him and you, just like you both have protected me." She rested her head on his chest and hugged Justice tightly. "I love you." The light in Anders' eyes vanish, leaving the brilliant honey gold. Anders blinked before collapsing to his knees. Jennifer fell with him, her hands feathering along his arms with a soothing spell dancing at her fingertips.

Anders smiled softly. "You're getting better."

"That's because I have a magnificent teacher." She smirked, but her eyes warred with confusion and worry.

He ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, love, it seems the taint is stronger than I could ever have thought." _How much longer do we have? How much longer till the taint changes you into something like the Warden-Commander? I'm so scared love…_

Jennifer shook her head. "A conversation for another time." This time her smile was genuine and she helped Anders to his feet as Hawke and Varric made their way to them.

"All better, Blondie?" Varric smirked.

Anders nodded slowly. "Sorry about that." Jennifer gripped his hand tightly in hers. Each digit moving in between his, her thumb running across his. Her hear was hammering in her chest pain and sorrow tightened her chest as she realized. _ Maybe I don't have all the time in the world with him._ Tears threatened to fall as they moved their way through the remainder of the prison.


	11. Chapter 10

She watched. She worried. _Is there really a place for 'us'? _She didn't know the extent of being a Grey Warden, didn't know the extent of the taint that ran through his veins, Larius had mentioned the calling, seeing him, in madness and delusion, is that what Jennifer and Anders had to look forward to? Tears shined in her eyes as they came upon the prison containing this Corypheus. The ex-Warden said that he laid dormant within, but what would happen with Anders when he surfaced? When he was fully released? She shook her head, refusing to think of it but it's niggled at the back of her mind as they stepped through the stone archway leading to the platform within its center.

Jennifer gulped loudly then winced at her own fear. They walked carefully towards the platform, Jennifer felt a deep pull of the Fade. She recoiled slightly wrapping her arms around herself. Anders laid a comforting hand on her shoulder with a faint smile playing across his lips. "Ready?" he asked.

Jennifer chuckled nervously. "Is it too late to turn back and run away?"

Anders scoffed. "Can I join you?"

Hawke came to them with a grin. "Come on, it's not that bad. Larius says we kill him and we're done." They broke the seals containing the spell that imprisoned Corypheus, when the last seal was broken, the braziers lining the platform snuffed out. Hawke stepped onto the dais and held a dagger against his palm, when he dragged the blade across the tender flesh, it trickled blood, dark and heavy onto the dais' center.

The platform ignited in bright gold light, etching runes and shapes onto its surface and a bright light shone upwards. Hawke relinquished his key into the light, it held, suspended in the golden glow. Whispers echoed in Jennifer's and she noticed Anders wince and grunt in exertion to fight against the sounds resonating throughout his mind. As the voices increased, the light shattered sending the Key and Hawke back onto the floor of the prison. Quickly he stood and watched as a tall and disfigured darkspawn arose through the center of the dais.

"Be this some dream I wake from?" Corypheus asked as he looked around the prison that had housed him for countless years. "Am I in dwarven lands? I see no roads, so empty." He pointed to Hawke and frowned. "You. Serve you at the temple of Dumat? Bring me hence! I must speak with the First Acolyte!"

Anders frowned and turned towards Hawke. "Dumat was the first Old God to become an Arch Demon There haven't been temples to him since ancient Tevinter."

"You look human. Are you not citizens of the Empire? Slaves to the dwarves then? Why come here?" He asked, an astonished expression twisting his face with the too tight skin and rotten flesh. "Whoever you be, you owe fealty to any magister of Tevinter! On your knees. All of you!" He roared.

"You're a darkspawn. Dark…spawn. Ravaging the Deep Roads, spreading the Blight. Does that ring a bell?" Hawke asked with a cheeky grin.

"You are what held me. I spell the blood on you." He pointed to Hawke once again. "He looked around once more before gazing up at the sky. "Dumat! Lord! Tell me! What waking dream is this?" He spread his arms wide, pleading. He slowly lowered his hands. "The light. We sought the golden light. You offered… the power of the gods themselves." But it was black…. Corrupt. Darkness… ever since. How long?" He growled.

"The Golden City." Larius exclaimed as he stepped to Hawke's side. "The first violation. The magisters who brought the Blight."

"That's ridiculous! There were no magical bogeymen who trespassed in the Maker's city. It's a story." Anders hissed, glaring at Larius. "It's Chantry propaganda."

"Unless Corypheus is for real, everyone who knows what happened is long dead." Hawke peered at Anders.

"You don't think it is a little convenient?" Anders frowned. "What does every sane man and woman in Thedas fear? The Blights. Why not pin those on mages too?"

Corypheus stepped forward with a questioning look. "What manner of speech is this? How long have I slumbered?"

"He tainted the world. He speaks to all who carry the corruption. Darkspawn, Warden. He brought Janeka here. Brought you.." Larius looked questioningly at Hawke.

"First he went after the Maker in His house, then me in mine. I'm honored." Hawke quipped lightly.

Corypheus roared again. "The city! It was supposed to be golden! It was supposed to be ours!" His lip curled painfully in disgust and anger, he clenched his first before him and glared at Hawke. He floated into the air, arms wide spread. "If I cannot leave with you, I will leave through you!" Larius bolted for the archway. "I seek the light!" He shot a spell at Hawke and the party. Hawke leapt into the air, dodging the spell, flipping backwards before landing on his feet once again. He charged forward and the battle had begun.

-ooo-

This was madness! This ancient magister bent the very elements to his will! At first the darkspawn magister shot flames from his palms, chasing the group throughout the area with searing fire that nearly caught Varric's coat tails, they rained magic, arrow and blade down upon the creature but he did not tire! When he summoned the power of the earth, rocks jutted up from the floor, turning the once clear path into a twisting labyrinth and slowing the progression from alcove to alcove to disrupt his power.

The party began to weaken. Their strength giving under the consistent onslaught of the darkspawn magister, still they battled and as Corypheus drew the power from the last two griffon statues, a great storm erupted from around the prison, causing the rocks to gather the electrical energy, and in his desperation for more power, Jennifer hoped that he was waning. So they ran, through the alcoves, through the labyrinth. There was only one more to go and Jennifer wanted it to end quickly. "Go! I've got this one! I'll catch up with you!" She swiped at the guardian with a one-two of blocking and defending and when the creature withered into the void, Jennifer looked around and darted into the maze quickly scouting a way through towards the others, the guardians were almost slain, so she weave through an opening, but she was caught in a current as it jumped from stone to stone.

She screamed in agony, the pain of the current tightening and coursing through her body as it traveled through her to the nearest stone, her screams were drowned out by the massive storm just outside the tower. Her body spasmed as she hit the floor, she clawed against the ground as she tried to get up, tried to move away from the stones, her skin was so sensitive, too sensitive, too alive that the gentle scrape of her shirt felt like a thousand needles running across her back, her boots too heavy now. She looked warily at the last alcove and the guardian had fallen. She mustered all her strength and shakily got to her feet.

-ooo-

She pounded on the barrier, screaming at those within! She looked to Larius and glared, "They weren't even supposed to be here!"

Larius bowed and nearly coward away from the woman standing before him, with dark black hair and hazel eyes. She turned and readied her staff aiming at the barrier.

-ooo-

He was teleporting, Jennifer knew, but she couldn't see. She didn't know where to look, her eyes couldn't- wouldn't focus. _Damn it all!_ She stumbled forward, Anders called out a warning, but his attention was on Corypheus. Suddenly he appeared in front of Jennifer, the force of the spell knocking her into another stone, thankfully with no charge. She gulped in great breaths of air and she shook her head. _Why won't my eyes stay open?_ She thought frantically as she fought to hold on to the heavy maces within her palms.

Corypheus stalked forward and as Jennifer prepared to defend, his too-quick claws lashed out and caught her along the belly, the soft flesh tearing away under his massive talons and Jennifer dropped her maces in horror as the heavy crimson blood flowed too fast from her stomach. She made to speak, even whimper, something- _anything!_ But she fell to the floor in a heap, clutching her stomach to stem the flow. Her mana was low but she had to try, she focused as well as she was able and slowly a green light danced along her fingers faintly, the pain was too great, the flow of mana too little, the loss of blood to much. _Too much…_ she thought as she emptied the blood in her stomach onto the floor.

**AN So who is the mystery chick and why is she there and why is she griping at Larius? :3 Find out in the next one. If there is one- cause you know Jennifer might die and all, that would suck a whole lot too.**


	12. Chapter 11

Hawke charged Corypheus; his sword raised high and cleaved him through the shoulder and stomach with two quick strokes. Corypheus fell forward onto hands and knees clutching his stomach as black blood spilled thickly from his belly. He looked at Hawke but his gaze shifted and he smiled- a twisted thing- before falling over, death glazing his eyes. "Jennifer?" Anders looked around. "Jennifer?!" The rocks slowly started returning to the level floor. Anders weaved through the remains, horror contorting his features. "Love! Where-" When the last of the rocks finally sunk below, there- amongst her own blood. Too much… "No, no please!" He ran towards the prone figure upon the ground.

Anders sank to his knees, unhindered by the blood that surrounded them. "J-Jennifer?" His voice quivered as he slowly reached out to turn her over, her pale skin was a sickly white, her hair and clothing soiled with the deep crimson life force that now trickled from her body. Anders turned her over and she opened her eyes and mouth in a silent scream, her hand- drenched now- clutching at the deep wound upon her stomach. Quickly Anders began to heal her, but the blood, could he ever?

Jennifer's eyes- unfocused- turned to him. Her blood dried against her cheek and lips. "Love." She whispered weakly. She reached up with her hand to cup his stubbled cheek, her thumb raking shakily along his ear. "I was afraid… it looks worse than it was." Fresh blood bubbled from her lips falling down her neck as he lifted her head into his lap. Her brow creased as she began to choke.

"Love. Wait- don't you dare. Don't you _dare!_" She looked at him through pained eyes as they began to dull, a grey sheen filling her once bright green eyes. The bubble that filled her mouth breaks, flecking blood along her lips and her hand slowly begins to fall from Anders' cheek. He grips it tightly within his own, tears falling freely down to her cheeks and he wails loudly into her hair as he pulls her close.

"So much blood and you cry like an infant? I would like to think I taught you better than that, Anders."

Anders closed his eyes as his hands continued with his spell, his brow furrowed in concentration and desperation. "Instead of making smug remarks, why don't you help me?" He snapped as he kept his back from Sorona Amell.

Hawke and Varric slowed to a halt when they noticed Jennifer, pale and lifeless on the stone floor. Hawke looked up and blinked. "Sorona?"

The Fereldan Warden-Commander smirked as she moved to the other side of Jennifer's body, her hands glowing brightly. "Hello, cousin." She places her hands with Anders and the energy from their spells mingled, stitching Jennifer's wounds together, but it wasn't enough. Anders gripped Jennifer's wrists pleading for a pulse- nothing…

"No, love…" His voice cracked desperation and despair tinting his voice. "Love, please?" He wiped his thumb along Jennifer's blue tinged lips, flakes of brown crimson falling away. He leaned forward and shakily placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "Love, your humor always was awful." He laughed mirthlessly, but his lip quivered and trembled as large tears spilled from his eyes and choked sobs escaped him.

Sorona looked at her former companion in awe and horror, seeing the once jovial and sarcastic man breaking before her. "Anders?"

Anders looked at his former commander with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks, a pain-filled sob escaping him as gripped Jennifer's bodice tightly in his hands. "She can't… she can't leave." His eyes flickered with blue and white, his voice tinged with that of Justice's. "She can't give up!" He yelled, looking back down at the lifeless eyes.

"Anders!" The blue white of his eyes disappeared and Anders once again looked at Sorona. "Give me your lyrium potions." She said calmly.

"What… what are you going to do?" He asked as he rummaged through the pouches on his belt with a free hand, the other still clutching to Jennifer's lifeless body, and removed the last two of his lyrium potions.

Sorona smiled wickedly. "You should have stayed to learn this bit." She downed the two potions and coughed.

"My Warden, is exceptionally talented, no?" Zevran walked up beside her and placed his pack upon the ground. He wore sturdy brown leather armor; studs were riveted into the leather as extra protection. He wore a cock-eyed grin as he looked upon the woman kneeling before him, though worry marred his eyes. "Be careful, my warden."

"Shoosh. What's the point of knowing the spell if I can't use it." Zevran nodded before stepping back, Hawke and Varric followed suit as Sorona grasped Anders' hand and held them firmly over Jennifer's heart. She looked at him with a soft smile. "Don't forget you owe me." And with that said she slammed all her mana and Ander's into Jennifer's body. A white light enveloped the woman and Anders' had to close his eyes away from the brightness of it. "You shouldn't look away." Sorona yelled over the crackle of energy. "It's really amazing to watch."

And it was. Jennifer sucked in big gulps of air arching her back high off the ground, before coughing. Her eyes shined with life, and color slowly returned to her cheek. She flailed her arms and looked around before her eyes focused upon the people next to her.

"Love! It's alright, you're safe. Hush, love." Anders gripped her again firmly, pressing her to his chest, cradling her as she sputtered and coughed red silk liquid remained in her lungs.

Her throat burned, and it was so very hard to breath. She shook from the pain that still resided within her stomach and wheezed softly, "I've got… red… on you." The taste of blood filled her mouth, her nose; she felt a sickening slick beneath her as her legs shifted uneasily in her pain.

Anders choked on his relief, his heart tightening painfully within his chest. "It's alright."

Hawke kneeled next to her with a wide grin. "You dolt. Who said you could die on us like you did?"

Jennifer laughed, and then grimaced deeply in pain. "Shu'up. It's not…" Another grimace of pain as she shifted closer to Anders. "Nice to pick on the wounded." She grimaced, clutching tightly to Anders as she looked around at the two unknown to her, she moved to sit up but swayed, Anders caught her by the shoulders and moved his chest behind her to support her back. "I'm sorry for not standing." She inhaled deeply as Anders hands trailed along her stomach with a healing spell.

Sorona grinned before leaning back. "Think nothing of it. I'm not much for formalities anyway." Sorona offered her hand, which Jennifer shook gently. "I'm Sorona Amell." Jennifer coughed and clenched her stomach before staring at Sorona with wide eyes. "**The** Amell? The Amell that's the Hero of Fereldan?!"

"Like I said, 'not much for formalities.'" Sorona only smiled before standing and swaying only slightly. Zevran was by her side an arm around her pale slender shoulders.

"My Warden is a fierce tiger, no? Her prowess with magic is nearly as great as her prowess in the bedroom! Ha-ha!" Sorona smirked before straightening to which Zevran slowly lowered his arm.

"And you're Bethany's and Garret's cousin as well!"

"Speaking of which." She walked over to Garrett and promptly punched him in the jaw. "What in the void were you thinking going into the Deep Roads like that?! Bethany barely made it out with her life!" Garrett turned back with a solemn expression, rubbing his cheek with his steel clad fingers. "She's been transferred to Fereldan. I made the arrangements as soon as I heard."

Garrett clenched his teeth, "You don't need to tell me what I already know. I made the decision and I have to live with that. There isn't a moment that goes by that I don't regret that one decision." He squared off to Sorona and caught a brief glimpse of the woman who nearly single-handedly stopped the first blight.

Sorona sighed, bringing her hands to the bridge of her nose and pinching it firmly. "How is Leandra?"

Hawke smirked, "Enjoying the fruit of my labor, I'm sure." Hawke turned pensive before reaching out for Sorona Amell, "It is good to see you, cousin."

Sorona smiled, straightening the tabard of the Grey. "Well, Anders, I expect to see you return shortly, you're a damned good Warden and the Order will be glad to have you return- I know Velanna misses you fiercely." Sorona laughed heartily.

Anders grimaced, gripping hold of Jennifer's hand tighter. "I'm sorry Commander- but there are other things that I must attend to first." He clenched his jaw- his eyes flickering a moment and Jennifer smiled at Sorona, resting a hand on Anders' bicep.

"Jennifer is welcome at the Keep, you know that, but I will not repeat myself. Finish your business here, I do expect you to return, Warden." She glanced at Anders' harshly before smiling. "I'm not your Templar, though a bit of warning next time would not be amiss.

Jennifer sighed with relief as Anders' stance softened and he looked towards Sorona with a nod. "Understood, Commander." They said their goodbyes and Jennifer watched carefully as Sorona and her party left with Larius in tow. Their party left shortly after, and Jennifer stood a little straighter as Ander' mana returned to him, within the compound they made camp- Sorona had left what supplies could be spared to Hawke.

**AN: Sorry about the severely late update, started a new job and these graveyard shifts are killing me! Whaaaaaaaaaa!**


End file.
